Joshus
Intro Joshus was a former Cybernations user, ruler of the nation Jodawan. He was a peaceful nation that had very little actual knowledge of the game. This article will explain the many events Joshus dealt with and his downfall. Establishment The nation of Jodawan was created about a year into the founding of Planet Bob. It began as a peaceful nation that had no interest in war. His resources were Spices and Furs and his nation was founded in Mexico. Joshus came into the game not knowing much about it. He bought more land, thinking that was what he had to do, than anything else. When he entered, he already had friends who were very knowledgable of the game. They included Lord Voss, Mattea, Mungo, FenrirAssault, and valves. Other friends of his that were around his level of knowledge were GDaySoccer20, Jakeland, and Archadia. They all knew eachother in the real world and had a plan that when they had enough strength, they would make an alliance. It was not a noobish idea, most were capable, but Joshus was not. Joshus's Early Alliances As did every other new nation, Joshus was swarmed by recruitment messages. He had very little knowledge of alliances and found no real use for one seeing as he was in peacemode. However, the information that Sparta offered 3 mil to join caught his eye. He joined Sparta, registering on their forums, but he had no idea that he had to register for the alliance. Valves told him he had to be active to get aid, but all Joshus did was chat in the chat section. After a more than a month, Joshus was told to leave. It was not Sparta's fault, they certainly had a right to do so. It was Joshus that made the mistake. Still not knowing much, he wanted to join Lord Voss in LoSS. However, Joshus could not even pass the test necessary to join. Joshus decided he needed to learn how to play if he ever was going to get anything done. Joshus looked to FenrirAssault and valves for help. They taught him the basics of the game, how to grow and how to join alliances. The only thing they did not teach him was leadership. Again, neither valves nor Fenrir were at fault, it was all Joshus who had no idea how he was supposed to be a leader in the game. His next alliance experiment was the first successful one. He successfully registered for and officially joined the Multi-Colored Cross-x Alliance (MCXA). He stayed there, inactive on the forums, but not making mistakes. He should have used that time to learn the politics. But--he didn't. Avalanche Perhaps the biggest time in the CN careers of its founders, Avalanche was created. The founders include all of the above names. The first elections proved to be only a battle of the position of Lord of Internal Affairs. The candidates included Mungo and Joshus. Mungo's aid plan was what made him lose, for he planned on sending his own aid packages as the aid program. This meant insufficient aid of maybe 3 mil aid packages. Joshus's plan was to have a banking system in which one nation was the one that held large amounts of surplus and sent out many 3 mil aid packages when ordered. It was a good plan, and won him barely enough votes to win. Joshus's understanding was that the LoIA's responsibilty was solely to accept members, for he did not understand the difinition of "economy" in the constitution, that is, how it pretains to CN. He did a good job with what he did, until he had to go on vacation. He gave his responsibilities to Mattea, teporarily. When he returned, he found that Mattea was still accepting applications before Joshus could. He grew angry at this, and confronted Mattea. She explained his failures, and Joshus realized that he had no real idea what he was doing. He could not help Avalanche in any war problems and could not prove himself worthy of being in a high government position. He told Mattea he planned on resigning, though she told him that since elections were approaching, he should just wait. He did, in fact, he missed the elections completely. Soon after his term, a very discouraged Joshus left the game vowing not to return. The Aftermath Why is Joshus significant? It is because he was the beginning of something bigger. Learnign from his mistakes, Joshus returned to the game under a new name and, more inportantly, actually knowing what he was doing. Category:People